Incognito Era
The Incognito Era takes place from the day Project GLADIUS was created, and onwards. |-| Events = Description The Incognito Era was centered around the Spartan supersoldiers who were part Incognito Company,or centered around those involved with the Company. However, it also revolves around those who survived Experiment Gladiator and Project GLADIUS. Most of the supersoldiers involved in these events participate in them after the Human-Covenant war, with the exception of the first year of their first deployment. The universe also focuses on others who have made an impact on the universe. Events 2525 Project GLADIUS' Deployment Being deployed a week after the original Spartan-II's, Project GLADIUS was sent by ONI to take out the Insurrection on Harmony. Managing to push back the rebels, they were quickly resisted when the Insurrectionist's witnessed two of them be killed by a rocket launcher. 2538 Operation: THRONE Hannah-218 and many marines participated in Operation: THRONE, where they had to sabotage a CCS-class carrier, with Hannah making every Marine evacuate after she activated the bomb, and then the SPARTAN-II jumped out of the CCS-class carrier and was taken into the UNSC Humanity's Privilege. 2540 Incognito Company's Deployment When the Company was first deployed onto the battlefield, they were deployed onto a Cove-occupied shield world, where a large amount of the Spartan's were killed by the Covenant, with others going missing. Because of this, the surviving Fireteams were separated for a large period of time, resulting in Fireteams Gamma Two, Delta Two and Iota Three being confirmed KIA after the battle was over. 2541 Installation 07 One year later, some of the remaining Spartans, whom had survived the battle, ended up going on another mission involving another Forerunner Installation, this time by accident, when the ship they were assigned to had a Slipspace drive malfunction. At this time many of the Spartan-IIIs had been spread out to different garrisons, with only two fireteams left on the ship. After they got to the installation, the ship deployed as many forces as they could to investigate, resulting in the Spartans discovering more Flood. However, a Fireteam ended up being killed, Fireteam Iota Two. 2551 MJOLNIR Fireteam Gamma One receives news of being pulled out of their Garrisons, and head to Earth. They are given Mark-V MJOLNIR Armor, and their team's name is changed to Anchor Team. Geoff-I394 goes through the same ordeal and is sent to fight the Insurrection. 2552 The Fall of Reach Anchor Team participated in the Fall of Reach, managing to escape later on. New Mombasa Anchor Team fight on New Mombasa, and they also manage to escape, with one of their own being injured. Jox Regdinal drives a Scorpion tank into the leg of a Scarab, knocking it off balance, giving Jay-I425 the chance to board the vehicle. 2553 2554 2555 2556 2557 Anchor Team and multiple other candidates complete their Spartan-IV training. 2558 Hral Torumai Anchor Team, the second wave of Incognito Company, and some of Project GLADIUS, were attacked by Hral Torumai's Covenant, known as The Prophets Vengeance. Wave-II was completely wiped out, and two of Project GLADIUS went MIA. The Second Battle of Requiem Anchor Team partook on Requiem, performing adequately. However, Randolph-I335 is killed. Micheal Tassur's first mission as a Spartan, against the Covenant, is located on the Shield World. Installation 00 After the Spartan's Prayer crashed onto Installation 00, Jay-I425, Jayne-I428, and Kal-I338 managed to locate survivors who weren't already taken out by the Banished. Jayne lead the resettelement effort, while Kal scouted out the enemy. Jay ended up leading a small team of Marines and ODSTs and attacked Banished forces. However, there were too many casualties and Jay was forced to fall back. Kal found out that the banished had been looking for a composer, and after learning this he reported back to the groups camp, sparking rumors amongst the survivors. Eventually, the survivors tried to destroy the Banished jamming stations to try and contact the UNSC, and despite destroying one of the stations, they ultimately failed at that. Battle for the Temple Eventually, the survivors discovered a Forerunner temple that held valuable forerunner weaponry, which was how Jay received his boltshot. The banished ended up up invading the temple, and the survivors ended up retaking the temple, with much resistance. Eventually, the survivors took as many forerunner weapons as they could and destroyed the temple. The Flood Two Weeks into the survivor's stay, patrols began to go missing, with no trace of them found. It was originally suspected that this was the Banished's doing, but then those suspicions were dropped when Jay went searching and returned with horrifying news; the Flood had returned. The small camp originally was going to look for the composer themselves, that is, until the Banished found it. Battle for the Composer After the Banished found the composer, UNSC, Banished, and Flood units clashed, until almost all of the UNSC forces were forced to fall back, with the Banished doing the same, with the Flood destroying it. Battle for the Index Finally, the Banished ended up finding the Activation Index, and once the survivor's found out, they, along with Fireteam Gamma One, attempting to capture it with as many forces as they could, meaning all of their forces. Eventually, all of the UNSC forces were killed except for Jay, Kal, and Jayne. Evacuation Finally, Anchor Team makes contact with a UNSC ship, the Under Summer's Gaze. Beta Hydri VI Spartan-I303, who had been fighting the Insurrection on Beta Hydri VI for four years, meets up with Anchor Team and is assisted in fighting the Insurrectionist threat. Installation 02 While Anchor Team were crashing on Installation 00, Adam-I420 had been sent on a mission by ONI to investigate Installation 02 for promeathean activity. He, along with Marines Sgt. Frederick Tyranian and Pt. Torin Qedue landed on the Installation, and while no promeatheans were found, they did find Covenant. Being outnumbered, Torin took several plasma shots to the head. Tyranian had been shot in the leg several times, and Adam managed to get to safety before fighting off the enemy. Adam ended up calling for backup, but the pelican was shot down by the Covenant's Air-to-air guns, and Adam and Tyranian were stranded, much like Anchor Team. Adam was stranded for months. However, Anchor Team had escaped from Installation 00 and they had a run-in a with a Guardian, where they would have to fight against many Promeatheans, with Fred being shot through the head. Earth After Cortana and her created attacked earth, Peter-I357 ended up fighting off as many promeatheans as he could, managing to escape to Harvest. However, he was followed by a small promeathean force, where he was ambushed. He fended off as many of them as he could, until he locked himself in his pelican. His status is currently unknown. 2559 Cryo After Anchor Team's Pelican ran out of fuel, the four went into cryo after noticing that the Pelican had cryo pods. 2560 Reactivation ONI officially reactivates the Spartan-III Program and waits for the Created Remnant to dissolve. 2562 Delta Company Delta Company takes in one hundred and thirteen trainees and immediately begins training. Waking Up Anchor Team woke up from cryo three years later, where they found Earth completely abandoned, and where Spartans IIs and IIIs are in hiding, while the Spartan-IVs are dying off in a massive scale, and where the galaxy is scarred by the Human-Created conflict. Sacrifice After landing on Earth and discovering survivors, Anchor Team had to deal with Insurrectionist attacks. However, things worsened when the Flood were found on Earth. Jay, already injured, manually detonated a Slipspace bomb and sacrificed himself in the process, helping the rest of Anchor Team survive a little bit longer. 2563 Operation:Cobra New Seattle is invaded by the Insurrection. Kal is found dead with one shrapnel wound, two knife wounds, and fifteen bullets in his chest. Adam and Jayne manage to escape the city before the insurgency detonates a HAVOK Nuke in the city. 2569 Delta Company's Deployment Delta Company is deployed and destroy both a Created Remnant and Covenant Remnant. 2572 IV's Reactivation The Spartan-IVs are reactivated, and are first deployed to Installation 00 and are overwhelmed by the Flood. During this time, other Spartan-IVs are sent to Earth to help rebuild. |-| Stories= These are the stories in the Incognito Era. If you have made one for this universe, please add it, with your username as well. *Halo: Incognito Spartan - JayStopMotionAndMore *Halo: The Spartan's Prayer - JayStopMotionAndMore *Halo: The Warrior's Gladius - JayStopMotionAndMore |-| Characters= Note: These are all characters who have pages. If you want to see if there are any other characters that do not have pages, click here or here, or maybe even here... Spartans Incognito Company *Jay-I425 *Kal-I338 *Jayne-I428 *Adam-I420 *Randolph-I335 *Rick-I331 *Geoff-I394 *Peter-I357 *Juan-I401 *Spartan-I303 Spartan-IVs *Jox Regdinal *Micheal Tassur Project GLADIUS *Hannah-218 Gamma Company *Robert-G010 Other *Hral Torumai *Participant 1 *Participant 2 |-| Factions= * (Rebuilding) **Project GLADIUS (Disbanded) **Incognito Company (Disbanded) ** (Disbanded) **Delta Company (Disbanded) * (Disbanded) **The Prophet's Vengeance (Disbanded) * (Active) * (Active) **Experiment Gladiator (Disbanded) |-| Era= JSMPic992.png|ODST Era|linktext="Feet first into hell!" JSMPic995.png|Spartan-II Era|linktext="We are scarred. You? You just wait." AnchorTeamSPI.JPG|Spartan-III Era|linktext="If we weren't ready, we'd be dead by now." JSMPic99.PNG|Spartan-IV Era|linktext="Aand this is how we all die." Era There are actually many eras inside of the Incognito Era, spanning from the ODST Era all the way to the Spartan-IV Era, where the IVs remained dominant until 2559. ODST Era Before the special forces were dominated by SPARTAN supersoldiers, ODSTs were considered the best of the best. This era was before the Spartan-IIs were introduced. Spartan-II Era The Spartan-II Era mostly follows the candidates in Project GLADIUS, but also several others as well. Spartan-III Era The Spartan-III Era exclusively follows the Spartan-IIIs, most notably the ones in Incognito Company. However, it also follows some in other Spartan-III Companies, one of them being from Gamma Company. It also focuses on the more recent addition to the Spartan-IIIs, Delta Company, which was started in 2562. Spartan-IV Era The Spartan-IV Era follows countless Spartan-IVs, the most common kind of Spartan up until 2559, until they became as rare as the Spartan-IIs. Rules There aren't really many rules, except for these things: Humor Humor is allowed, however, it should be to the extent that the reader should still take it seriously. If it has the humor template, it is not going to be taken seriously, especially for Characters. Stories Stories can be highly debatable. It depends on how the story is told, and what characters there are. I don't really care on what storytelling you use, and honestly, you can tell the story the way you want. However, it must be at least 4-5 sentences before being added to the stories part of the page. Be canon-friendly Despite that this is an expanded universe, don't go overboard, and at least have the character either get killed before the Created conflict, or you will have to have the character go through the conflict, and please note that in 2562, the Created had been defeated, as for one thing, some is different, and I like to think of it as an alternate path to what Halo 6 might hold. Icon When you join, please put on your user page so people know that your part of the Incognito Era. Members The following is the list of members for the Incognito Era * JayStopMotionAndMore, creator and contributor * biojayfan, co-creator Sign-Up You wanna join? Just ask me right here! Also, don't steal my cake. That means you, ! Category:Expanded Universe